1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper operation of a memory device, such as a phase change random access memory device (PRAM) may depend upon a good ohmic contact between a switching device and an electrode of the memory device. A memory device including such a contact and method for forming it would be highly desirable.